unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or Dark Angels', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experiencing amazing abilities. By the time they reaches adulthood, their watcher seeks to prepare them and to become warriors to fight against supernatural dark forces. Powers '''Angel Physiology:' Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the nephilim appear physically more beautiful than humans. They also bestowed with celestial powers that they inherent from the father angel. *'Enhanced Intuition:' Nephilim possess a greater capacity for cognitive thought, reason, awareness, planning, instinct, strategy, memory, recollection, knowledge, understanding, wisdom and problem solving. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. They even have the ability to sense the presence of the supernatural, evil and danger. *'Precognition:' Nephilim have the supernatural ability to receive prophetic visions or revelations of which warns them about important events to come through their dreams. *'Immunity to the Supernatural: '''Magic, psychic powers, and even Primal Powers cannot affect the Nephilim; such attacks simply fail; not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create, manipulate, and generate fire with their mind and also the ability to emit divine light and pure energy from their body. It can be used to repel, banish or obliterate anything or anyone. As a celestial power, this ability causes their skin to glow with or without heat and radiate light from their body. With enough concentration, they can form swords of celestial energy. They're able to focus the light they generates into that of a shield that can cover their body that can withstand some energy attacks and melts most objects upon touch. And they're able to release light from their body as powerful concussive blasts of pure light and extreme heat capable of dealing out incredible damage. Their also able to generate intense heat. They can also ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows them to kill and exorcise demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. And they have the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons They have complete control over the flames and can shape them however they wish; as fireballs, flaming swords, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. *'Longevity:' Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Strength:' Nephilim's strength and other physical attributes become superhuman. They are capable of lifting as much as three times their body weight, jumping incredible distances and heights and overpowering virtually any human individual they engage in combat. This improved strength not only makes nephilim extremely formidable in hand-to-hand combat, but also allows them to punch and kick through doors, walls, plywood and thin metal, snap a human's spinal column with merely thumb and forefinger, knock an ordinary person unconscious with one solid blow to the head and lift and carry large and heavy objects, weapons, and combat gear with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nephilim can run and move and at speeds that are far beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. This allows them to easily outrun any human, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a human to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nephilim's agility, balance, reflexes, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. Nephilim also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and kinetic impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Healing Factor:' Nephilim are enable repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. The metabolism and immune system of the nephilim are greatly enhanced. They are virtually immune to most poisons and drugs, except in very large doses, and their accelerated metabolism allows them to stay in near perfect shape with only light exercise. This also makes it extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. Nephilim are also immune to most standard diseases and it is nearly impossible for them to catch a cold or common flu. 'Weakness' '''Half Angel: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower them with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. 'Known Nephilim' '''Aaron Corbett' Nick Lares Jake Greyman Danyael Rosales Vincent James Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Offsprings